


Reason

by PistolOcelot



Series: Shine [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Religion, Religious Content, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistolOcelot/pseuds/PistolOcelot
Summary: It's been almost a decade and a half since the Winter Feathers Research Facility was raided and shut down. Even with the children rescued and the scientists behind bars, scars still remain for the child subjects. Two of them, Paul and Gale, had been graciously adopted by Neema, the soldier who rescued them.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Shine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756555





	Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter for the story. Going to try to introduce some characters and setting for this and the other two chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you arise in the morning, think of what a precious privilege it is to be alive - to breathe, to think, to enjoy, to love.  
>  -Marcus Aurelius

_Date: 25 June 2025_

_Time: 09:00_

_Location: Artemisia City, Flora Island_

* * *

It was a warm, summer morning on the beautiful Flora Island as its denizens were out and about. The main city was already alive and small towns were starting to wake up. Adults were driving and walking to work, while kids were playing.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

An alarm rang as a paw tried to press the snooze button. A dog was found in bed next as he looked up and slammed the snooze button after several failed attempts. The canine, a wolf dog, went back under his sheets before he found his blankets suddenly pull off.

" _Ugh..._ "

The dog looked up to see a rather tall falcon look down at him. The falcon had a blank look on his face and wore a falconer helmet.

"Morning Paul," the falcon said with a deadpan tone.

"Gale c'mon, it's not even 10 yet," Paul complained as he put a pillow over his face, "just 5 more minutes."

The falcon scoffed as he pulled the canine from his bed. The sudden impact managed to wake the canine as he growled and stared daggers at Gale.

"Breakfast Paul," Gale said coldly.

Gale turned and head to the door before looking back at Paul before leaving.

"Mom's making orange pancakes."

Paul's scowl immediately turned into a smile as he wagged his tail. The canine quickly composed himself and rushed out of his room.

"I'll beat Gale to the kitchen this time and get pancakes first," Paul thought.

Running down the stairs and across the house, he arrived in the kitchen. He saw Gale sitting near the kitchen table, looking on his phone as he was eating a stack of pancakes. A lioness was finishing up another patch of pancakes. Paul wasn't too surprised to already see Gale had already made it, but was still disappointed nonetheless.

"Morning mom," Paul said.

The lioness turned to her canine son as she smiled at him. The lioness's name was Neema, and she was the adopted mother of both Paul and Gale. 

"Good morning Paul," Neema greeted motherly, "I hope you're ready for some delicious orange pancakes."

Paul panted and wagged his tail as he hurriedly sat down. Neema smiled as she put the stack of pancakes on two plates each. She then served her sons breakfast along with some cups of mango juice. Neema then grabbed two slices bread and put them in the toaster. Once the toast popped out, she put the slices on the plate and grabbed some butter to smear it on. After she poured out some water in a cup for herself, the lioness sat down with her sons. 

Before the three ate, they bowed their heads and prayed.

"Thank you, Yahweh, for this gracious meal that you've given us this lovely day. Please look out for us and our loved ones for today. In Yahshua's name we pray. HalleluYah!"

With that the family started eating. 

"So, do any of you two have plans for today," Neema asked.

Paul was already scarfing down his pancakes as he looked up at his mom. 

"Ira and I are going to pick some flowers at Lake Black Rose," Paul answered, "she wanted to watch the scenery there for a bit before heading to the shopping district."

"How nice. Tell Ira and her grandma that I said hello," Neema cooed, "I remember going down there all the time when I was your age."

"Yeah the lake is pretty and all, but Ira always make the regiments so grueling," Paul grimaced, "I feel like I should be in a body cast for days."

"You know what they Paul: no pain, no gain," Neema stated as she looked at Gale, "and what about you Gale?"

The bird was slowly eating his breakfast as he spoke.

"Going to practice on flying."

"That's good," Neema remarked, "just try not to overboard like last time."

Gale didn't show it, but he was not too keen on remember what had happened. Needless to say he would not attempt four consecutively barrel rolls anytime soon. The falcon grunted in agreement as he continued eating his breakfast. Neema commenced eating hers as she looked at the time.

"Anyways mom, what are you gonna today," Paul asked. 

Neema paused as she thought about her schedule.

"Well, Elder Yoseph wants to discuss some things later," Neema informed her son.

"What kinds of things?"

"Oh just some things about temple duties and funds. The usual stuff."

Paul shrugged as he finished up his breakfast. The wolf dog took his plate and put in the sink to wash it.

"Thanks for the breakfast mom."

"You're welcome honey," Neema said.

After putting the plate on the drying rack, Paul went upstairs to his room and grabbed some new clothes (which consisted of a black t-shirt, track pants, and a pair of foot sleeves) and a towel. He entered the bathroom, undressed, and started taking a shower. He started pouring some 4-in-1 cherry-scented gel into his paws to rub his fur and skin. Paul washed the gel and showered for a few more minutes.

Once he was done, he dried himself and dressed himself. Paul then went in front of the mirror and grabbed some gel to put on his head. Once he got the hairstyle he wanted, Paul commenced brushing his teeth. With hygiene taken care of, he went back to his room to get his phone. As he checked the notifications he saw that he got a text 5 minutes ago. It was from his girlfriend Ira. 

_Morning love. Don't forget about Lake Black Rose. Please don't sleep in like last time._

Paul sighed. He began to reply.

_I'm up already. Just got done eating breakfast and showering._

Ira began texting back _._

_Ok. Don't forget to meet me by the north end of the lake._

_Alright. I'm heading out right now. Might even be early. I wuv u cutie pie <3_

Paul only had to wait a few seconds as Ira responded back.

_I love you too fluffy._

Paul smiled as he put his phone to sleep and headed back upstairs

He came back to the kitchen. Paul opened a cabinet and grabbed a water bottle. He filled it with water and headed out the backdoor.

"Wait, Paul you forgot something," Neema exclaimed.

Paul looked at his mom in confusion.

"But I already have my water bottle and my phone."  
  
"I know, but you almost left without getting something special," Neema walked over to her son as she hugged him and gave him a lick on the cheek, leaving cowlick.

"Mom come on. I just washed my fur," Paul groaned as he wiped his cheek with nearby napkin, "plus, your tongue feels like sand paper."

Paul opened the door as he headed out. 

"See you later mom and hey, Gale," Paul said as his brother was finishing up his pancakes, "try not to get stuck in a tree this time. We don't want to bother the firefighters again."

The canine gave the falcon a cheeky smile. Gale scowled at his brother. Paul then left, closing the door behind him. The tall falcon scoffed at.

"Oh, he's only teasing Gale," Neema said.

Thought this didn't stop from internally sighing at the two's bickering. She looked at the clock to find that it was already 9:30. Yoseph was likely at the library by now, so the lioness decided she would head out as well.

"Alright Gale, I'm heading out too," Neema said as she got up and walked over to her son, hugged him, and licked his cheek, "don't forget to lock the door when you and do be careful with practice sweetie."

With that Neema was gone, leaving Gale by himself. The falcon sighed as he went upstairs in order to get ready to go out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope to get the next uploaded soon. Hopefully.


End file.
